


Wedding Day

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, all the feels, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Keith and Lance are getting married! Sibling Lance/Allura and some side Shallura in there for fun!!





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic (be gentle)! Had this idea for a one shot of Keith and Lance's wedding day. Hope you enjoy!

Text key:

Lance  _Keith_ **Allura**

(00:01 a.m.): HAPPY WEDDING DAYYYY!! <3

_(00:04 a.m.): You could be telling me that in person if you didn’t insist on us sleeping apart (◔_◔) I miss you_

(00:05): Oh come on babe! Don’t you want to make it special tomorrow when we become the McClain’s?

_(00:06): it will be special. You’re just lucky that I agreed to McClain._

(00:07): I just can’t believe all I had to do was show you Die Hard. How had you never seen it?!

(00:07): Plus I know you and Pidge are just gaming or watching shitty horror movies or both (◔_◔)

_(00:10): I would be mad but Im currently trying not to get my ass kicked at smash bros_

_(00:10): and happy wedding day back :)_

(00:12): Hunk says I have to go.

(00:13): He says I can’t spend the last night of my freedom at home

_(00:15): tell Hunk to make sure you’re not too hungover to walk down the aisle_

(00:17): He says you should be more concerned about the strippers.

_(00:17): NO STRIPPERS!!!_

(00:19): I’ll see if I can talk him out if irjajandhfkk

(00:21): Don’t worry, Keith. No strippers. We’re just headed to In-N-Out. - Hunk

_(00:23): lol have fun you 2_

(00:26): You too

_(00:27): I love you baby_

(00:27) I love you too, Mr. McClain.

(00:28): See you at our wedding!

_(00:29): ️ <3_

* * *

**(06:30): Good morning!! Today’s the big day!!**

(06:37): too early can’t function

**(6:40): hahaha you’re funny. We have to go pick up flowers in an hour so get dressed!**

(06:45): if it weren’t for the fact that you are an angel who took on planning my wedding, I would hate you a little right now

**(6:48): Aw, this is why you’re my favorite brother. If you get dressed, I will bring you Starbucks!**

(06:52): I’m your only brother!

(06:52): Venti iced caramel macchioto with extra shots and whip.

(06:54): :D 

**(06:55): On your wedding day, I shall not refuse you. See you in a bit!**

**(07:07): Oh, and bring Hunk with you! He can be on the decorating team with us**

(07:08): Hunk says he also requires coffee.

**(07:09): Does he want your breakfast dessert, too?**

(07:10): No, he says just black coffee lol

**(07:15): Got it! Omw**

By the time Allura pulled up in front of Hunk’s place, they were only running a few minutes behind schedule. She texted Lance to come out and smiled down at the drink carrier in her front seat. The barista had asked for a name on the drinks and Allura couldn’t resist being a little cheesy for Lance’s wedding day. OK, a lot cheesy.

She hadn’t cried yet, but she knew when the big moment came, she would be a wreck. Lance and Keith had been dating for five long years, and she had watched them go through so much together. She sniffled and immediately stopped her train of thought. No, no. Keep it together.

She saw Hunk’s door open as the boys came out. Hunk was a mechanical engineer and his partner, Shay, was a pediatrician, so they lived in a nice neighborhood. She motioned for Hunk to go around to Lance’s side, since she still had one of the car seats in.

“Good morning!” she said in an obnoxiously chipper voice.

Lance grunted in response while Hunk just slumped over in the back.

“Coffee for you, sugary death drink for you,” she said passing out their drinks. “Mom and Uncle Coran are going to meet us at Grandpa’s.”

“Oh my god, Allura!” Lance shrieked, looking down at his drink. Tipping extra had been worth it. The side of the cup was decorated with hearts and flowers with “The Bride” scrawled in cursive.

Allura was surprised when Lance leaned in to give her a one armed hug. “You just get me,” he said in a dramatic, watery voice.

“Lance, no. No no nonono,” Hunk scolded from the back seat. “No crying yet. You said so yourself. You do not wanna be puffy on your big day.”

Lance took a deep breath and exhaled.

“You ready?” Allura asked, as she turned up the volume on the stereo and blared Bruno Mars’ I Think I Wanna Marry You.

“Ready!” Lance said.

“Let’s do this!” Hunk raised his empty fist in the air.

Allura couldn’t help giggling with pure joy. “Wedding day!” she exclaimed as she drove off to their grandparent’s farm.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

His wedding day was off to a terrible start.

“I can’t find the rings!” Keith growled, his face beet red as he looked frantically around him. His dark hair was pulled up into a top knot and he was still wearing sweats from the night before.

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down.” Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder while Pidge looked up from where they were sitting at the kitchen counter next to Allura and Shiro’s youngest, Ulaz, both of them enthusiastically eating Lucky Charms.

“I am calm!” Keith bellowed. Shiro frowned while Pidge and Ulaz both started laughing.

“Relax. We have plenty of time. We don’t have to be to the farm until three and the wedding isn’t until five. Where did you last have them?”

“I don’t know. I stayed at Pidge’s house last night but I though for sure I put them in my duffle.”

The plan was for them to leave for their honeymoon the next day straight from the farm sincr Pidge graciously agreed to take care of their cats, Voltron and Zarkon.

“And they weren’t in your duffle when you checked?” Shiro asked, slinging a towel over his shoulder as he worked the stove. “Antok! Kolivan! Breakfast!”

He deftly cut the omelette he made in half and put the halves on separate plates as the patter of feet announced the twin boys, who had just turned five, barreling into the kitchen.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Keith moaned in frustration.

“Aw, Uncle Keith sad a swear!” Kolivan pointed up at Keith.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbled.

“Daddy, put Uncle Keith in time out!” Antok chimed in, his grin showcasing a huge gap left behind from the latest tooth falling out.

Shiro chuckled, “Not to worry. Why don’t you go check your duffle again and I’ll make you some breakfast and we can go from there? If we need to go back to Pidge’s, we can.”

Keith looked up at Shiro and gave him a look of pure gratitude. He never imagined that his partner’s sister’s husband would wind up being one of his best friends, but the two had formed a strong bond and Shiro always knew just the right thing to say. He had been there for Keith and for Lance when things had seemed pretty grim. Keith went back to where he had dumped his stuff to search again.

“Where do you think they could be?” Pidge asked as they moved to the sink to rinse out their bowl before putting it in the dishwasher.

“I don’t know, but we’re gonna find them. Allura has been working really hard on this wedding and we need to make sure we’ve got her back. You picked up the suits from the cleaners, right?”

“Roger,” Pidge said. “Hunk and I also finished the playlist and printed out the Instagram photos for the twine and clothes pins Allura bought.”

“Great. We just need to pick up the cake, pack up everything for the kids so that Nana can bring them to the farm, and get us all there in one piece.”

“And find the rings,” Pidge said from the corner of their mouth.

“And find the rings,” Shiro sighed.

“Daddy! Pidgey! Look what we made!” Kolivan ran over from the table with a big piece of construction paper laid out flat on his hands. “It’s a card for Uncle Keith and Uncle Lance!”

The paper was blue and there was pink and purple glitter edging up to a giant red heart in the middle. There was cat hair accidentally glued to the glitter and two stick figures of “Keef” and “Lans” scrawled out in a child’s writing. Shiro’s face paled as he looked in the center of the heart and saw two gold bands sitting in Elmer’s glue.

“They’re not in there,” Keith’s defeated voice drifted over as he came back in.

“Uncle Keith! Look what we made!”

Before Shiro could stop his child, he was at Keith’s feet. Shiro could tell the moment that Keith saw the rings because his eyes widened, but to his surprise, Keith threw his had back and laughed.

“Wow, I love it!” Keith knelt down and ruffled Kolivan’s hair. “Thank you, Koli!”

“Antok helped!” As if on cue, the other twin ran in and wrapped around Keith’s leg like a boa constrictor.

Keith laughed again and Shiro felt a pinch in his heart watching the scene. He knew that Lance and Keith had had a rough start, but now he couldn’t imagine them apart. Shiro couldn’t help but think they would both make great dads some day.

“Kiki!” Ulaz cried from the counter, flailing his little arms about.

“OK, OK. Boys, go finish your breakfast. I’ll get Uly cleaned up and then Nana is gonna come stay with you while we go get the cake. Pidge, Keith, you two work on rescuing those rings.”

* * *

Lance looked out across the rolling hills of his grandparent’s farm. Growing up here in California had been a happy childhood. He and Allura’s parents worked in the city but during the summers, they had been kids running around with the horses and chickens, helping with planting and prepping for the late summer harvests.

They had decided to hold the wedding in the farm’s vineyard - a new endeavor that their dad, Alfor, had undertaken after he retired. That morning they’d picked up the flowers and made their way out of the city. At the ceremony site, he and Hunk had arranged hay bales that would become seats for guests around a specially made trellis that serve as the alter. His mom had made a cute directional sign pointing to the different areas of the farm and she set it up by where guests would be parking. She was helping Allura arrange all of the flowers before she had to go watch the grandbabies.

There was a big barn nearby where they set up tables for the party afterwards. Allura had planned a barbecue and drinks and dancing and was pretty much kicking ass at the whole wedding planning thing. It wasn’t anything fancy, but with her touch, it was sure to be magical. Lance wandered back into the main house to check his phone and find Hunk, who was graciously making them lunch. One of the older farm dogs was laying lazily on the front porch, barking idly at butterflies and birds who passed by. Lance patted it on the head as he went through the front door.

“Hey. How’s it going?” he asked Hunk when he entered the kitchen. His dad was off helping Allura decorate while his grandparents were busy tidying up the already spotless house.  

“Good! Just about ready to call on the troops. Will you heat up the tortillas?”

“You got it, buddy. I’ll text Allura and let her know lunch is almost ready.”

Lance reached down for his phone and noticed he had a text from Keith.

_(10:36): Check out what our favorite twins made today_

_(10:36): [Picture Sent]_

(10:38): [Picture Received]

(12:22): Omg. Are those our rings?!?

_(12:24): haha yeah don’t worry, I rescued them_

(12:25): It is pretty cute tbh

_(12:27): I know, right? They’re freaking adorable_

(12:28): Not as adorable as you ;) how’s your day going?

_(12:34): Good. Pidge Shiro and I just left to go pick up the cake and we should be getting to you on time_

(12:35): Woot! Don’t forget the suits.

(12:36): The weather is perfect!! So excited for you to see everything :)

_(12:39): So how’s it gonna work when I show up? We’re not supposed to see each other, right?_

(12:40): Right. I’m gonna be getting ready in the main house and you will be in the guest cabin, which is where we’ll stay tonight so you can just leave your shit there.

_(12:42): Cool. Gotta go. Just pulled up at the baker’s. Love you_

(12:45): You too babe

Lance opened a new text to Allura and sent off news about lunch before locking his phone and putting it on the table. He went over to where Hunk was grilling fajitas and started on the tortillas. Hunk set the counter with guacamole, salsa, lettuce, cheese, and the other fixings for tacos.

“Thanks for making my favorite, man.” Lance said, hugging Hunk around the shoulders as he finished up at the stove.

The two of them had been best friends since they were little and Lance didn’t know how he would have made it to this point without him. Hunk had been there for him when he needed him most, and he remembered fondly when Hunk would cook fajitas just for him, in hopes of helping him put weight back on. It had been almost six years ago that Lance had gotten sick, right around the time he met Keith. Man, he couldn’t believe so much time had already passed. He’d been in remission for two years now and they’d chosen this date for the wedding specifically because it was the same day they had finally learned Lance was cancer free.

“Lance,” Hunk said, pulling him back to the present. “I asked what you wanted to drink. What were you thinking about anyway?”

“Just that I never thought I’d make it here,” Lance replied softly.

“Oh, man, now you’ve got me going,” a misty-eyed Hunk said as he scooped Lance into a hug. “But you better believe it, buddy. You’re getting married to the love of your life today.”

“I love you, man” Lance said, clinging to his friend.

“I love you, too!” Hunk wailed.

“Alright, now what exactly is going on in here,” came a voice from the hallway. “You two look like a pair of yelmores linked at the ears! Is lunch ready yet?”

They smiled and parted, looking over at Lance’s Uncle Coran.

“Yes!” Lance replied. “Will you go get everybody?”

Coran flitted away to herd the rest of their family while Hunk and Lance set about making their plates. Allura and Alfor came in next, followed by the grandparents. They sat around the table, eating and chatting, the excitement palpable. As they wrapped up their lunch Allura turned to Lance, “I want to show you something.”

The two left the dishes for Coran while Hunk assisted and walked off in the direction of the vineyard.

“How are you feeling?” Allura asked, her hands in the pockets of her lavender high waisted shorts as they walked.

“Good! Not nervous at all.” Lance knew there was a deeper meaning to her questions. “And physically I feel great. I just had a check up a few weeks ago and the doc said that from now on I’ll just have to do annual blood work. Otherwise I’m completely normal.”

At the time Lance was diagnosed, he had thought it was pretty much a death sentence. He was a second year at university, majoring in marine biology when he found out. What do you do when you’re 19 and someone tells you you have cancer? He looked over at Allura and couldn’t imagine how he would have gotten through it without her. She had been newly married and trying to start a family with Shiro and the two of them had held the family together at every step. Between the lovebirds and Hunk, someone had been with him at every doctor’s meeting, every consultation, every session of chemo.

They walked in silence as they made there way past the barn and over to the ceremony site. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at what Allura had managed to accomplish. The trellis that would serve as their alter was covered with juniberry flowers, a graceful arch that looked like it was alive with their magenta petals. Dripping with them. There were vintage metal milk jugs that stood about three feet high, lining the aisle. They, too, were overflowing with the gorgeous pink blooms. The hay bales they had moved earlier were covered with quilts of every conceivable color, many with decorative patterns and intricate designs. A table at the back of the area would be set with their guest book and flowers and other little things when it was closer to showtime.

“Allura…” Lance’s voice trailed off as he did his damndest not to cry. “This is beautiful. Thank you so much.”

The siblings turned toward each other and embraced.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, her voice thick with unshed tears. She beamed a bright smile at Lance. “Alright, enough of that now. Let’s go get champagne and start getting ready, shall we?”

* * *

The fact that they had managed to get the four-tiered cake and five small cakes into Shiro’s minivan unscathed was nothing short of a miracle. Twice they had almost dropped one of them.

“Thank quiznak that’s done,” Pidge muttered as they buckled their seat belt.

Shiro laughed. “Mom’s got the kids and is headed over to the farm. We’ve got a little time if you two wanna grab a coffee on the way.”

“Actually, there’s something else I need to get before we head over,” Keith replied from the back seat, his arms stretched out awkwardly to make sure all cakes were secure.

Shiro quirked a brow in the rear view mirror.

“Just head to the address I texted you.”

“You’re not getting cold feet, are ya?” Pidge joked from the passenger seat.

Keith gave them a look that would probably fell a lesser opponent. “No,” he said indignantly. “I just need to pick up a surprise for Lance. I didn’t say anything about it because I wasn’t sure it would be done in time, but it is.”

Keith smiled as he thought about the surprise and how he couldn’t wait to give it to his future husband. He remembered first falling in love with Lance. It had happened so damned fast, he never stood a chance. The two of them had met on campus and started dating not long after. It had taken a few tries for Lance to agree to go out with him, each time he refused with a different bullshit excuse until one day Keith finally got so frustrated he yelled at him. He knew Lance had feelings for him, knew there was a mutual attraction, but he was purposefully keeping his distance. Keith had felt like a total ass when he found out Lance’s true reason for rejecting his offers was because he had been diagnosed with stage three cancer. Keith had somehow convinced him, though that it wouldn’t be a waste of his time, especially if they didn’t have that much of it.

Keith had kept himself separate from that part of Lance’s life at first, letting his family and close friends be in the hospital and making sure that Lance was sufficiently distracted from all of his doctor’s appointments.

There had come a time, however, when Lance had been hospitalized while undergoing chemo. The main tumor had been removed but they found that the cancer had spread partially to his stomach. At that point, everyone feared the worst and Keith never left Lance’s side. They had been dating for just about eight months, but Keith already knew he had found his soulmate.

He remembered vividly a night when they were alone in the hospital after everyone else had left. Lance was lying in bed, his hair completely gone and his cheeks hallow. He had drifted off to sleep and Keith sat there, holding his hand.

“You can’t leave me,” Keith sobbed quietly. “I love you.” His voice was a strangled whisper against the purring machines Lance was hooked up to. “I love you. I wish I could change places with you. I wish you weren’t in so much pain. I wish I could take you far, far away from all of this.”

Keith’s head was bowed, resting on their entwined hands when he felt Lance’s fingers reach up and weakly brush the hair out of Keith’s face.

“Where would you even take me, loser?” Lance asked with a strained chuckle, his voice faint and gravelly.

Keith’s head popped up in surprise before he smiled down at Lance. “Wherever you wanna go, nerd,” he replied with a sheen of tears in his eyes, before leaning down to softly brush their lips together.

“Hmm,” he said, as if giving the question serious thought. “I’ve always wanted to go to outer space.”

Keith chuckled. “Any place in particular or can we keep it to the Milky Way?”

“Milky Way is fine. Then we can be space ranger partners.”

“OK, you’ve got a deal,” Keith released Lance’s hand and stuck out the appropriate finger for a pinkie promise. “If you get better, we’ll go to space.”

“You’re on, Kogane,” Lance mumbled, his eyes drooping as he drifted off again.

Shiro parked by the address that Keith gave him, snapping him back to the present. He hopped out and entered the store. He returned a few minutes later with a small black box, stuffing it into his pocket.

“You gonna tell us what it is?” Pidge asked.

“I can’t tell you before Lance,” Keith responded, rolling his violet eyes.

Pidge let out a sigh, “Fine.”

“Alright,” Shiro said. “Let’s go have a wedding!”

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur. More friends and family showed up to help with the final touches, including Pidge’s brother, Matt, and Keith’s Uncle Thace. The two were kept strictly separated until it was time for them to have their first look just before the ceremony. Allura had scoped out a private part of the vineyard and lead Lance there.

“How do I look?” he asked as she was texting Shiro to bring Keith over.

Allura looked up from her phone. She smiled at her brother, who was wearing dark blue pants and a white button up shirt rolled at the sleeves. His tie was the same deep blue as his pants and his suit jacket had been discarded before even leaving the main house due to the hot summer sun. The boutineer she had made earlier with babies breath and juniberry flowers was pinned to his suspenders, which matched his tie and pants. He had a mahogany brown leather wrap bracelet on and his engagement ring, which was band of tiny diamonds inlaid in rose gold.

“You look dashing,” she said, reaching over to straighten his tie. “Keith is going to hit the floor.”

Lance grinned.

“OK, turn around now! I need to make sure it’s a total surprise when he gets here.”

Lance obeyed and the chatted a few minutes more while waiting for Shiro and Keith to get there. To Keith, walking blindfolded across the farm with Shiro guiding him felt like an eternity. He was wearing a maroon suit with black lapels and a black tie over a white shirt. There were small black studs in his ears and he had left his hair up in a bun, a few wisps falling around his face. With his hair off his neck, he wasn’t really bothered by the heat.

Keith could feel the blood pumping through him and he was eager to get his arms around Lance. Shiro stopped him abruptly with a hand to his chest. He pulled away Keith’s blindfold and stood in front of him, smiling.

“Go,” he said, standing aside so Keith could get to Lance. “Be great.”

Allura retreated to Shiro’s side and the two linked hands before walking back to the ceremony, their work complete.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat. Lance was standing with his back to him, his chocolate brown hair ruffling in the wind. He came up behind him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Lance turned and the two immediately embraced.

“Wow,” Lance said, his bright blue eyes eagerly drinking in the sight before him. “You look so beautiful.”

Keith blushed. “Stop.  _You’re_  the one who looks amazing.”

They kissed, as if their lips were magnets and they physically couldn’t hold themselves apart any longer. They both were a bit misty eyed but quickly wiped the moisture away.

“I have something for you,” Keith said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the small velvet box. “You are the center of my universe. I thank my lucky stars every day that I found you and that you get to stay here with me.”

Lance was tearing up again as he reached for the box. He opened it slowly, not quite sure what to expect. Inside was a gorgeous necklace. He pulled it out and held it to the light. It was a pendant made of swirled glass with many shades of blues and purples and greens that looked exactly like a galaxy that had been plucked from the sky. The pendant, the size of a marble - maybe a little bigger - was speckled with diamonds that twinkled like stars. The entire gem was encased in a delicate swirl of gold to match the chain.

He looked up at Keith, tears streaming down his face. Keith raised his hand and delicately cupped Lance’s cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb. “I know I can’t take you to space. At least, not right now. So I thought I’d bring a little bit of space to you,” he finished with a lopsided grin.

Lance flung himself into Keith’s arms. “It’s perfect,” he said shakily before putting the long chain around his neck. The pendant fell against his chest, right above his heart.

“What do ya say?” Lance said, a huge smile plastered across his face. He stuck out a crooked arm to Keith. “Wanna get married?”

Keith laughed. “Let’s do it!”

* * *

Allura looked around the barn, taking in the joyous scene before here. The whole place was decked out with twinkle lights and flowers, the long tables adorned with candles and jinuberry petals. The air was light and buoyant as 

To her left, Shiro was sitting at a table, rocking Ulaz to sleep against his shoulder. The twins were off running around with their Uncle Coran and everywhere she looked, people were laughing and eating and enjoying the party.

Her gaze turned to the center dance floor where the newlyweds and their friends were dancing. The look on her brother’s face was pure bliss and she was so filled with love for him and his new husband. The music changed to a slow R&B song and the dancers slowly paired off. Keith, who was the shorter of the two, had his face tucked beneath Lance’s chin and they moved together to the rhythm as Jones sang  _[Indulge](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4i7ribdfufM&t=ODJkNzc0YjFlNGUwZjY0ZDYyYWM0YTRiZjY2OTgwZDk0NzM0MjFmYixycVBrUHFaTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A3QTebBm7oqAOMWGR0jSupg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnihilistshiro.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162888423122%2Fwedding-day&m=1)_  in a honeyed voice that carried across the floor.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Well, except for the fact that Keith’s parents invited their obnoxious friend Slav, who had very loudly discussed the likelihood of divorce just before the ceremony began. She laughed a bit thinking of how angry Shiro had been, his ears practically steaming. Keith and Lance had written their own vows, and although they weren’t quite what Allura had in mind, they were perfect for the pair:

_I, Lance McClain, promise to love you, Keith Kogane, for the rest of my life and beyond. The way you look at me makes me feel like I make the sun rise and the way you make me feel surpasses anything I ever thought was possible._

_I promise to be your partner in life, taking the good with the bad, and always support you in every way I can._

_I also promise not to secretly trim your mullet in your sleep and to eat the gross food goo you call cooking with a smile, even though it’s terrible._

Allura giggled at the last bit. She was honestly surprised at how poetic Keith’s own vows had been considering that he was usually monosyllabic at best.

_Lance, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me want to be a better man just with the way you smile at me in the mornings._

_You make me so happy, I could never fully thank you enough and I promise to live each day to the fullest with you._

_You are my space ranger partner and I love you._

Allura’s heart softened as she watched Lance lean down and whisper something in Keith’s ear that made him laugh heartily. Tomorrow, they would leave for their two week long honeymoon to Japan that Keith had been planning while Lance finally finished up his marine biology degree. Tonight, though, they were in their own universe of bliss, and that was more than enough.


End file.
